treehouseofhorrorfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Treehouse of Horror Films Wiki:Conduct Rules
The following is a list of rules detailing the guidelines for interacting with other users on this wiki. There is no uniformed way of writing, but there are some rules that need to be followed. Rules Language * This is a designated English-speaking wiki, therefore you must speak in English. Speaking in other languages is not inclusive for everyone and goes against our common ground, as a majority of people will not be able to understand you. If you cannot write or understand English, you should instead be using the Wikia network in your respective language. * Swearing is perfectly acceptable on this wiki. However, swearing directed at other users is not permitted. Respect * Always treat other users with dignity and respect, especially the admins. Do not speak to anyone in a rude or degrading manner. * Derogatory comments about race, religion, gender, sexuality, etc. are not allowed. Harassment * Directing foul language or insults at other users is NOT allowed. Joking around is perfectly okay, as long as the user at the receiving end knows that it's a joke. However, using a joke as an excuse to target or be rude to other users is not permitted and said user will be warned. * Do not target or fight with users who simply do not agree with you. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and that should be respected. * Stalking, death threats, or any excessive form of intimidation is not allowed, and if any of these actions are carried out, you will be reported to Wikia Staff and potentially banned across all Wikia networks. Comment Wars * Sometimes, people's opinions clash and they lead to what we call "Comment Wars". Remember: do NOT participate in any comment wars! Not only will the comments be deleted, but the people involved will be banned under the discretion of the admins. Civil debate and discussion is perfectly okay, but don't take it too far (i.e. insulting other users who don't agree with you). * The comment sections are not places to solve personal disputes. If you have an issue with another editor, leave a message on their wall, as well as on the message wall of an administrator, and your problem will be handled from there. Character Bashing * It is perfectly fine to not like a certain character. However, going out of your way to excessively insult said character or anyone who likes said character is not tolerated. If you don't like a character, simply state why and open that up for discussion in a civil manner. It is always healthy to state your opinion, just as long as it isn't taken too far. Spamming The definition of spam is: irrelevant or unsolicited messages sent through the internet. Even if it's something as small as a single letter, it could still be classified as spam. Spam clogs up discussions and could mean important questions and messages get missed. Spam will not be tolerated and will result in a ban. * Spam can exist in almost any form, even something as simple as a single letter. * Spam can also mean posting the same message over and over again, whether it be on the same article/post or multiple different ones. * Spam can also be just randomly typing letters over and over again; for example: Akhdhfyr esifjfhfh. These messages will be deleted immediately and the user responsible will be held accountable. Note: All posts and comments can be edited or deleted at any administrator’s discretion. Administrators will provide a reason for why a post or comment is deleted. If you have further questions, leave a polite message on the wall of the administrator who deleted your post or comment, and they will provide clarification. Remember: Any deleted threads can be restored or have their information gathered by an administrator even after deletion. Category:Policy Category:Help